This invention relates to fabric spreading machines and more particularly to a fabric spreading machine supported on a floor for spreading stacked lengths of fabric on a conventional fabric spreading table.
Various types of fabric spreading machines have been utilized for supporting and feeding a series of webs of fabric from a fabric roll onto a fabric spreading table. These machines are designed to place a consistent length of fabric at a consistent location on a fabric spreading table. Conventionally, fabric spreading machines utilize equipment designed to spread the fabric on custom-made fabric spreading table. Conventional fabric spreading machines are supported by the table and move across the top surface of the table, either manually or by a mechanized drive system, to spread the fabric in flat, stacked layers. These spreading tables may range in length from 20 feet to as long as 200 feet. Fabric spreading machines of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,366, 4,676,494 and 3,645,524. These fabric spreading machines incorporate an assembly to support the roll of fabric and a system to move the fabric spreading equipment across the top of the fabric spreading table as shown, for example, in a series of fabric spreading machines manufactured by Eastman Cutting Room Sales.
The fabric spreading tables and the fabric spreading machines used on those tables are often limited in the amount of fabric that can be spread by the weight of the equipment and fabric which can be supported by the fabric spreading table. This weight problem is not solved merely by using smaller rolls of fabric as this alternative results in increased down time each time an empty fabric roll must be replaced and a new fabric roll must be installed.
An additional difficulty associated with conventional fabric spreading machines which are secured on the top of a fabric spreading table is the cost of building a table that will support the weight of the fabric spreading equipment, the fabric roll to be spread and the length of fabric already spread. Because the total weight of both the equipment and the fabric roll can be several thousand pounds, specially designed fabric spreading tables must be constructed, which may cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.
One system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,429 attempts to overcome these difficulties by utilizing a stationary fabric supply unit which operates with a separate fabric spreading equipment, which equipment moves across, and is supported by, the fabric spreading table. Another system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,296 uses a stationary supply of fabric and a support for the unrolled fabric separated from the fabric spreading table, a fabric spreading machine placed on the fabric spreading table and an overhead fabric supporting delivery assembly designed to deliver the fabric to the spreading machine. A similar fabric spreading system is disclosed in an advertisement for the Eastman FLOW system sold by Eastman Cutting Room Sales Corporation. While this system has been successful in solving some of the problems associated with heavy fabric spreading equipment, problems still exist because the disclosed spreading machine is still supported by the fabric spreading table. Further, this system requires a complicated structural framework to support the fabric conveyor rollers which carry the fabric to the fabric spreading machine. This system must also be closely monitored to maintain synchronization of the spreading machine with the dispensing of the fabric from the fabric roll. While the use of a stationary fabric roll located apart from the fabric spreading table reduces the weight that must be supported by the table, additional problems are still encountered by this design associated with the tension that must be maintained on the fabric and the edge alignment of the fabric on the fabric spreading table. In order for this type of fabric spreading equipment to function properly, the operator must carefully monitor the fabric as it is placed on the fabric spreading table.
Many prior art systems that utilize a fixed location for the fabric roll have encountered problems with precise edge control, uniform tension on the fabric and maintenance of these conditions over the length of the spreading table. Each layer of the fabric must be carefully placed on the table at a consistent location so that several layers of the fabric may be cut at the same time.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the invention to provide a fabric spreading machine which spreads fabric evenly over a conventional fabric spreading table from a conventional fabric roll.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a fabric spreading machine which reduces the amount of weight that must be supported by the fabric spreading table.
Another aspect of the invention is a fabric spreading system supported on a dispensing system frame for spreading fabric on a fabric spreading table.
Another aspect of the invention is a fabric spreading machine supported on a dispensing system frame which rolls along a track secured to a floor for dispensing fabric onto a fabric spreading table.
A further aspect of the invention is a fabric spreading machine with a drive unit to move a dispensing system frame which supports the fabric roll as the fabric is dispensed onto the fabric spreading table.
A still further aspect of the invention is a system to load and unload rolls of fabric onto the frame for the fabric spreading machine.
Still another aspect of the invention is a fabric spreading machine where the rolls of fabric may be easily replaced.
These and other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description, along with the accompanying drawings, provides a selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.